


Baby Bug

by Bam4Me



Series: The Big Ageplay Guns [12]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Comic Book Natasha, Daddy!Rhodey, De-aged tony, Ear Mutilation, Hurt Natasha, Little!Tony, M/M, Natasha is the same age as Steve and Bucky, Non-Sexual Age Play, Steve Natasha and Bucky find out Tony's a little, Super Soldier Natasha, THIS IS NOT A PERMANENT ISSUE THOUGH, daddy!Phil, little!Clint, slight body horror, ust painful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers get a real shock one day when a mission goes iffy. Lottsa 'spolsions! Such smol Tony! Natasha is precious! Everything you ever wanted in a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a two parter. The first chapter is this one, where Steve, Bucky and Natasha find out Tony's a little, and the second one is pure fluff with Tony in a constant littlespace while he gets used to being a tiny baby for a month or so (I like de-aging fics where they're little for a while) and also being allowed to be little with the rest of the Avengers.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, Natasha does experience a slight body horror in the beginning of the fic, and TBH, I didn't think to tag it, because it's not a permanent issue, she IS a super soldier here and it heals within a few hours, but I did have someone say it freaked them out, so here's the just: she did NOT get tortured, or shot or whatever, her comm system blew up IN her ear as a result of a nearby explosion (which probably means her comm system was faulty itself, cause that should not have happened) and there is blood, and pieces of metal in her ear.
> 
> I'm a horrible person and things like that don't skeeve me out, but I now realize that this can freak out other people. (Reading about medical issues, and writing them kind of comes natural to me, as a person so heavily disabled as I am, I'm desensitized to it. I now know that not everyone is. I am sorry.)
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

It had been quick, but fucking loud as all get go, Natasha could still hear ringing in her ears, and that’s odd, because the super serum should be recovering that already. She must have been closer to the explosion than she thought. She reached up to tap her comm to ask if everyone was alright, and pulled her hand back with a hiss. Her fingers were coated in blood, and her earpiece felt like it’d exploded as well. Fuck, no wonder she couldn’t hear shit.

 

She had to take a moment to center herself from the fact that she essentially had a  _ hole _ in the side of her head right now, and took stock of her body. Nothing felt broken, and as far as she could tell, her ear was the only damaged part of her, but she wasn’t even going to attempt to pry it out and possibly make the bleeding worse.

 

She staggered to her feet, looking through the dust clouds to try and find one of her teammates. It was just her, Steve, Bucky and Tony today, the rest of their team out on business, and she’d last seen Iron Man coming down from this direction. She just hoped he was okay from the fall.

 

She found him less than twenty feet from the position she’d gone down in, and the suit was laying face up on the ground, looking relatively undamaged.

 

“Tony? Tony are you okay?”

 

There was no answer, and she pressed the manual comm system on the side of the helmet and tried again, “Jarvis, is Tony alright, he’s not responding.”

 

There was some static on the line, before the face plate moved up, to show an empty suit. “What?”

 

The suit started unfolding at the chest as Steve’s voice came over the comm in the helmet, asking for Tony and Natasha’s positions. Her breathe caught in her throat when the chest pieces pulled apart though, and it took her a bit too long to answer. “We need medical, and SHIELD, call SHIELD, right now.”

 

***

 

Natasha yanked away from the doctor in surprise when she heard another cry coming from the other side of the room. Her ears were already starting to heal over, and so she felt an acute pain in the right side of her head, and she felt for a moment like she couldn’t breathe at all.

 

“Oh god, can’t you give her something? I know she’s a super soldier, but she’s got less of the serum than me and Bucky do, I’m sure you should be able to help with the pain a bit.”

 

Steve was on her other side, letting Natasha crush his fingers in a strong grip that barely registered to him because of his own strength. She appreciated the help, because she knew if she was trying to crush the side of the bed, she would actually succeed. “Steve, she’s pulling a fragment of metal out of my eardrum, which is fastly trying to heal around it, it’s going to hurt, I just wish she’d do it  _ faster _ .”

 

The doctor looked over at the other side of the room where Bucky was still attempting to console the crying toddler that had once been Tony Stark. The boy hadn’t stopped crying since he’d woken up in medical, and the desperate sobs of ‘Daddy’ over and over was like a wrench in all their hearts. Well, right now, his voice was more of a wrench in her ear, but Natasha’s sure she’ll feel some sort of sympathy for the brat when she’s not trying to break Cap’s hand off because of the pain.

 

“Mister Barnes, please come here for a moment, I need your arm.”

 

Bucky came over and took the flashlight out of her hand, holding it steady with his metal arm while the flesh and blood one kept Tony aloft on his hip. Tony’s cries were tapered off to tired looking sobs, but he was still repeating the same word over and over, “Daddy!”

 

Bucky felt impossibly bad for the boy. God knows, there wasn’t any ‘daddy’ coming to get him, and he just couldn’t stop his cries. He seemed to recognize the rest of the team though, which was a plus as far as he was concerned.

 

He winced at the sight of the doctor pulling out the final piece of metal from Natasha’s ear, and the blood that followed it. It’s far from the worst thing he’s seen, but it’s no less disturbing to think about that being one of your best friends it happens to.

 

“Daddy.” Tony was still sobbing against his shoulder, and as soon as he could, he pulled back so he could wrap both arms around the tiny boy while Steve and the doctor started cleaning Natasha up.

 

“I know, buddy, I know, this is all so icky, and you just want to go home. Just calm down though, it’ll all be okay, you just need to calm down, I promise, it’ll be okay. Do you remember who Rhodey is?”

 

Tony pulled back, tears still streaking down his face, nose stuffed with gunk. Bucky’s pretty sure his shoulder is drenched in the kid’s boogers by now. Tony sniffled, and it sounded horrible, and Bucky immediately grabbed the tissue box from under the counter in the corner of the room. Tony nodded, and Bucky reached up to help him blow on the tissue.

 

He knew how bad a stuffed nose can feel. Steve used to have allergies so bad, he was almost constantly blowing his nose of hacking something up, and they had a hard time figuring out if his allergies were just bad, or if he was getting pneumonia at the time. He waited until Tony was all finished and pulled back to finish wiping off the rest of Tony’s face.

 

“Rhodey’s going to be coming soon. Just for you, too. He wants to come see his boy, isn’t that good?”

 

He tried to use that stupid baby voice that Steve always got when around something smaller than a first grader, but he thinks he fell just a little bit short. Tony pouted up at him, eyes puffy, but dried up, and looking so so so tired. He turned against Bucky’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Daddy.”

 

Bucky nodded, going back to rubbing up and down Tony’s little back. “Yeah, buddy, I know.”

 

***

 

When Rhodey finally got there, the trio of super soldiers and one tiny baby boy, had moved into the SHIELD daycare center, where Steve was now attempting to gauge Tony’s level of knowledge with some colourful blocks that Tony could play with.

 

They had attempted to colour just a little bit ago, and while they had surmised that Tony did in fact know he was an adult -an adult, in a child’s body, with very little boy emotions, and he may or may not be feeling extra very little right now- Tony was not, in fact, old enough to draw without some degree of frustration. They had moved to blocks to stave off a budding temper tantrum.

 

He was wearing a diaper right now, since the lady who had checked him out in the medical bay had put him in one. He’d cried a little when they put him in it, not because he thought he was too big for it, he had lottsa accidents and he didn’t think this little body would cooperate with him enough not to have one now, but all he could think of when they had put him in it was Daddy, and how much he missed Daddy and wanted him.

 

That time, Bucky had pulled him into his lap afterwards and snuggled him till he felt better. That was nice of him. Tony thinks that him and Steve would make good uncles for him. Natasha might make a good aunt too, but her head was too sore to do much other than sit right now, and Tony thinks she might have a boo-boo there. He needed to make sure to kiss her head for her when she lets him near her. It’ll help. That’s what Daddy does, and that always helps.

 

The blocks were soft. They reminded Tony of the soft blocks that he had at home, the ones that Daddy got out for him when he was so little in little space that he couldn’t be a big boy or play with dangerous things like hard blocks, or tiny legos.

 

He looked up at Steve. He hasn’t asked about Daddy in a while, better check again, just to be sure. “Daddy?”

 

Steve got a twisted up look on his face, reaching out to run a hand through those soft unruly curls. Tony really did have soft baby curls now, not his usual thick ones that he could tame with a brush, these are baby curls, not to be tamed ever. “I’m sorry, Tony, no Daddy here.”

 

Tony scowled at Steve. He wanted to ask when Daddy  _ would _ get there, but Steve seemed especially stupid today, so he shut his mouth, going back to playing. Steve looked like he’d been kicked in the gut, and turned up to look at Natasha and Bucky who were talking a few feet away, ignored by the one human in the room who kept on playing.

 

“I just don’t get why Tony keeps asking for  _ Howard _ of all people. Rhodey told me, straight up, when we first met them, Howard was a shitty parent and Tony couldn’t hear his name without flinching. I just don’t get why he’s asking for him.”

 

Steve looked down at Tony with big sad eyes. He had been good friends with Howard, and it had been hard to get through to him, but the friend he left behind, is not the man that did a half assed job of raising Tony, a man who he would call a very close friend and teammate. Tony had told him, to keep his memories of Howard being a good friend, but not to expect the same of Tony himself.

 

He didn’t understand why Tony was asking for him either.

 

The door to the daycare center opened up and Rhodey stepped through, looking immediately towards Tony with wide eyes. He was still dressed in his uniform, and looked like he’d flown straight there out of a meeting in the suit.

 

Tony looked up at the sound of the door opening and dropped his blocks, surprising everyone else in the room with his next actions.

 

He ran for the door where Rhodey was already waiting for him, kneeling down with both hands out towards him to catch him when the little boy bodily tossed himself into his arms.

 

“Daddy!”

 

Oh…  _ oh _ …

 

The super soldiers think they get it now.


	2. Steve Is Awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case you have not noticed... I upped the chapter count for this fic... I'm not 100% sure if that will be the final count for it, but that's my rough estimate for now. In other news, little!Clint has made an appearance (in case you don't know, I'm making this entire series out of order, so I WILL eventually go back and work on making Clint's first little fic later.)
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

“I don’t understand why you’re so darn cute. It’s disgusting. Do you see me right now? I am completely disgusted by how cute you are, Tony.”

 

Rhodey’s words went completely ignored by the two year old laying back on the bed after getting a diaper change. Tony had one little foot up in his left hand, looking utterly fascinated by it and how flexible he seemed to be now. It was awesome.

 

Rhodey turned away to put up the diaper changing supplies and Tony rolled onto his tummy on the bed, pushing up so he was on all fours, ready to make his escape before Daddy forced him back into the footie pajamas. That’s no fair, he quite likes being free and all that.

 

Rhodey turned back around and easily grabbed the baby before he got more than a half a foot, turning back back over on the bed with a grin. “You’re so cute, little bug, you think you can run away from Daddy? I’m not so sure about that.”

 

Rhodey paused for a second while unzipping the pajamas. He did feel a little iffy right now about this whole thing. He loved having Tony so small and perfect to fit in his arms at all times, but it didn’t change the fact that this was  _ most definitely _ not a scene, and Tony couldn’t just safeword out of this like he could if he was big. Even if Tony was perfectly fine with things right now, that could change, and Rhodey would feel like shit if he somehow hurt his baby boy because Tony was too actually little to tell someone what’s wrong.

 

He could barely say more than ‘Daddy’ to be honest.

 

Rhodey smiled down at his precious little. Tony seemed to be having a hard time getting out of littlespace right now, but Rhodey didn’t mind. He was cute as ever. He seemed content as long as he had his daddy with him.

 

Rhodey sighed, climbing up onto the bed with the curious little. Tony was still holding onto one of his little feet, but he was looking at Rhodey with big eyes. Rhodey leaned in and gently rubbed noses with him, making Tony go cross eyed before giggling. “You are just so cute. Daddy loves you so very much.”

 

Tony sighed, reaching out one chubby little hand towards Rhodey as well, “L-ove. L-love Daddy!”

 

***

 

Tony and Rhodey were in the living room when Steve finally went to come find them. Bucky and Natasha seemed to be giving them some space, but Steve seemed more confused than anything.

 

Tony was snuggled back against Rhodey’s chest, a paci in his mouth and wearing footie pajamas with a hood shaped like a frog. He looked adorable. Rhodey had one of Tony’s favorite picture books out in front of them, reading quietly to the toddler while Tony relaxed against him. It was sweet.

 

The elevator opened up to their floor, and Steve cautiously stepped out into the room, eyes wide as he took in the toys and other baby related things strewn about the penthouse.

 

“Hello, Captain.”

 

Steve winced, but didn’t try to correct Rhodey. Rhodey was his friend too, but he fully understood if he wanted to keep a bit of a distance from him until he knew Steve’s opinion on this whole thing.

 

Bucky had seemed to accept the idea of it right away. They weren’t sure why, he just never got even the slightest bit of a judgemental look while talking with them, and Rhodey appreciated it. Tony was a nervous wreck of a baby for the longest time after getting out of SHIELD medical.

 

Natasha, they learned from Clint, was tentatively accepting of the idea as a whole, but didn’t seem too interested in exploring the idea much further than knowing it was something one of her friends did. At first, Tony had been worried she didn’t want to know anything about it at all, or would be upset if he was little around her, but she had stopped that fear before it came to light, having shown up at their door with the softest looking baby blanket Tony had ever felt, and given it to him with a soft smile on her face.

 

Apparently, she wasn’t so much, ignoring the idea of Tony as a little, as she was, respecting their boundaries to not ask acy invasive questions they didn’t need to answer. Their lives were their own, and she respected that.

 

But Steve had been kind of missing for the last two days. According to Jarvis, he said he needed a little more info on things before he wanted to talk to them.

 

He could feel Tony, tense in his arms, and a looking away from Steve towards the wall. He was sucking a little harder on his paci, and Rhodey reached up a hand to soothe through his baby curls. Tony settled back against him, but still had a tight grip on Rhodey’s much larger thumb, both his little hands barely wrapping around it.

 

“Hey, Rhodey.” Steve crouched down a little so he could look the toddler in the eyes. “Hey, Tony.”

 

Tony blinked, surprised a little for a moment, before reaching one little hand up, and waving a little before going back to trying to choke off the blood to his daddy’s fingers. It was very cute. Steve smiled a little and stood back up. “So, I heard from Bruce, you guys figured how long this might last?”

 

Rhodey nodded, “Yeah, about a month or so. Thor is still out looking for Loki right now to see if he can help, but Loki hasn’t been seen since he and Fenrir got into a fight somewhere in Brazil. Said he thinks his brother is hiding on one of jupiter's moons.”

 

Tony stiffened in Rhodey’s arms, and Rhodey nearly whacked himself on the head for being such a dick. “I’m sorry, little bun, I won’t talk about that anymore.”

 

He bounced Tony as well as he could in his arms, cooing gently against Tony’s hair. Tony always got so stiff and upset when anyone mentioned space while he was in littlespace. Sometimes, he woke up screaming at night because of creatures he’d seen up there.

 

To say they had upped Tony’s therapy sessions since the Chitauri had come, would be an understatement.

 

Steve made an odd noise in the back of his throat and knelt down this time so he could better see Tony. He reached out on hand and ran a finger along Tony’s little ones, making the toddler startle, looking up at Steve with wide eyes. “Hey, kiddo, you okay?”

 

Tony’s little mouth worked around the paci bulb for a minute, before reaching out a hand again, this time going to Steve’s. He wrapped around Steve’s index finger, and both Rhodey and Steve felt their heart’s melt a little. That was precious. Tony gave Steve a shy smile. “Okay. Tony’s okay.”

 

Steve’s heart melted a little more. That was okay.

 

***

 

The next morning, Rhodey and Tony were down on the communal floor for breakfast. Things were a little loud since everyone was in there today, so Rhodey gently set Tony down on the floor with his favorite toy bunny and let him run wild. He was boundless with his energy today. The little had immediately made his way over to Clint where the archer was sitting, having just gotten back from a mission the night before, talking with Phil.

 

Tony didn’t even ask, just quickly climbing up into the chair next to Phil, and worming his way into the man’s lap. He shoved the stuffed bunny in Phil’s face, “Uncle Phil! Bunny!”

 

Phil took it in stride. His niece and nephew did the same thing. It was cute. He nodded along, “I see that, Tony. You have your bunny.”

 

Tony nodded, “Uh-huh!” He tilted his head to the side, pointing at Clint now, “Play?”

 

He’d been having trouble with words lately, some of them coming out in stutters, and some of them barely coming out at all, he seemed to be having such a hard time wrapping his head around them.

 

“Well, I guess, if you  _ really _ feel as though you must, you can take Clint with you to go play.”

 

Tony let out a triumphant cheer, which Phil made a point of  _ not _ wincing at, no matter how loud it had been in his ear. His husband was mostly deaf, he was  _ quite _ used to people yelling in his ear by this point.

 

Tony scrambled out of Phil’s arms into Clint’s waiting lap. The other little accepted him happily into his arms, standing up with Tony on his hip, leaving with him into the living room. Rhodey stopped talking with Steve long enough to follow them with a quick shout, “Don’t let him play with small pieces! He keeps putting them in his mouth, I don’t want him to choke!”

 

“Kay!” Clint shouted back, already mostly in littlespace himself. It’s okay though, he was an  _ amazing _ older cousin for Tony, he’d never let the baby get hurt, even in littlespace himself.

 

While the two of them were getting into a block stacking game, the adults were still making breakfast, because that’s boring, therefore, not for babies. Boring things is not for babies.

 

Tony heard a noise behind them and was all set to ignore it, and keep playing, but Clint looked behind Tony with a wary eye, making Tony pause to look behind him too. He let out the loudest squeal, scrambling to his little feet with an excitable air. “Uncle  _ Sam _ ! I misses you so so much!”

 

Sam leaned down and picked up the little in one swoop, a grin on his face while he settled the little on his hip. He leaned in and ruffled Clint’s hair, making the older little pout. “What’s up with you, grumpy?”

 

Clint leaned up into the hand in his hair, but scowled none the less. “You give tickles. Don’t like.”

 

Sam chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to the little’s head while Clint started to stand up. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to torture you today.”

 

“Good.”

 

He got up to follow the grinning man into the kitchen. Clint liked Sam. He worked at the place that Tony went to for therapy, so he knew about Tony’s issues, and also, as of the last year or so, he knew about Tony and Clint being littles. He’s only seen them in littlespace a few times so far, but he was already a fan favorite.

 

“Daddy! Look!”

 

Rhodey grinned at his little boy from across the kitchen. “I see that, Tones. Are you playing with Uncle Sam?”

 

Sam winced, coming over so he could place the boy in Rhodey’s arms. “Oh, I  _ love _ being called Uncle Sam. That’s amazing. Let’s change my hero name, I am no longer the Falcon, I am Uncle Sam. All bow under my surveillance.” 

 

Steve made a horrified face, “No, I’m pretty sure, we’ve already figured out, Uncle Sam isn’t something we associate with  _ heroism _ .”

 

Sam gave Steve a shocked look, sitting next to Rhodey and Tony so he could grab a plate of pancakes from the table. “Did I just hear  _ Captain America _ , admit that his  _ darling _ country, might have a few  _ flaws _ ?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, helping Bucky move trays and plates of food onto the table before sitting down. “You know, I fully understand that this country is flawed, and that’s one of the flaws. Surveillance is not something people should need to worry about.  _ Big brother _ , is a very bad concept.”

 

Tony made a fussing noise from Rhodey’s lap when his daddy tried to feed him a piece of sausage, pushing at Rhodey’s hand with a whine. Rhodey sighed, setting the fork back down and reaching out to grab Tony’s sippy cup of juice that Phil had poured. Clint had a sippy cup of strawberry milk, but he seemed content to actually eat his food like he was supposed to. “How about you drink your juice, baby boy?”

 

Tony nodded, sitting back in Rhodey’s lap with his cup while Rhodey started eating himself.

 

When Tony was halfway done with his juice, Rhodey coaxed the cup away from him so he wouldn’t end up filling up on that. Tony easily filled up on liquids, since he mainly lived off of smoothies when no one was around to cook for him. “Come on, you gotta eat your breakfast, and then you can go play with Sam and Clint again.”

 

Tony let out a few whining noises, but let Rhodey feed him finally. When Tony was finished, he gave him the sippy cup back, and let him loose under the table to go across it and cling to Clint until the blonde was done so they could go back to playing.

 

Tony left the room entirely though, and that made Rhodey’s brows pull together. “Sweetheart, I didn’t say you could go back out. I want someone with you while you’re playing.”

 

There was a thump towards the door of the living room, and Tony came back in, sippy cup in one hand, and his bunny in the other. “I know.”

 

Instead of going for Clint this time, he stopped off next to Bucky’s chair, in between him and Steve. He leaned against the chair for support and tipped his head back to suck the sippy cup back into his mouth, looking towards the ceiling. Steve was looking down at him funny, like he couldn’t figure out what Tony was doing, but Tony was okay with that. He just wanted his juice.

 

Tony kept his head tilted back, and plopped down on his bottom on the tiled floor. The diaper he was wearing was thick and sturdy, so it didn’t hurt any, and he reached up to put his bunny on the floor behind his head, leaning back against it. He was comfy. He didn’t sleep very much last night, because Daddy was sleepin, but his bunny kept talkin to him about awesome inventions that he should make. They talked lots and lots that night about things for takin over the world. It’s okay, he didn’t need that much sleep anyways, no matter how much Daddy says he did.

 

He yawned -not cause he was tired though, he was very bored, because no one was playing with him right now- and closed his eyes. His hand with his sippy cup fell away from his body, and he let out the tiniest little snore.

 

“Did he seriously just fall asleep?”

 

Rhodey leaned down a little, looking under the table at where Tony was passed out on the floor between Steve and Bucky. He sighed. “Jarvis said he didn’t sleep much last night. He was probably exhausted.”

 

Clint pouted, sitting at the table like a good boy while he finished drinking his milk. “If the baby’s sleeping, who plays with me?”

 

Sam grinned, getting up to help Phil move plates into the sink. “That’s what I’m here for, buddy. I came over to play with my favorite boys.”

 

Clint’s eyes lit up excitedly. “Okay.”

 

***

 

Steve wasn’t fully sure what to think about this whole thing at first, but after some careful research, he at least understood it’s purpose, which was helpful enough.

 

After meeting Tony as a little though, he could safely say, he was quite in favor of this as a whole. Of course, Clint was an adorable little too, but Clint was playing with Sam right now, leaving Steve sitting in the playroom on Tony and Rhodey’s floor, with a sleepy baby in his lap.

 

Tony had woken up from his unscheduled nap with a grumpy noise, immediately burrowing into the closest warm body for snuggles, which, at the time, happened to be Steve, who had been sitting next to him on the couch, sketching him in a book. Tony was just too cute, he had to. 

 

But now they were sitting in the playroom, while Clint and Sam made a lego tower on the other side of the room. Rhodey’s restricted Tony’s toy types, since apparently, he keeps putting things in his mouth. He said that Tony was having trouble staying out of a baby headspace, and so it was best to keep temptation away from his cute little sticky fingers.

 

“What’s wrong, Tony? You don’t want to play with your blocks?”

 

He held out a brightly coloured, soft block to the toddler, who snatched it from his hand, tiredly cuddling it towards his chest while he sucked a little harder on his paci.

 

“Oh, ignore him for now. He’s being a grump, aren’t you, bug?”

 

Tony glared at Rhodey from his warm spot in Steve’s lap when his daddy came into the room with some files he needed signatures on. Daddy had abandoned him for boring paperwork today, and so Tony was  _ quite _ upset with him. Steve took the papers from Rhodey, looking them over while Rhodey extracted the baby from his lap.

 

Once Tony was settled up against Rhodey’s chest, he sighed, snuggling into his neck. Yeah, this is the life. He was happily snuggled against Rhodey’s chest for the majority of the rest of the afternoon. It was awesome.

 

***

 

Tony is quite happy with Steve. He’s a good babysitter when it comes down to it. He also knew  _ nothing _ about children, and so Tony keeps getting away with eating spicy foods that babies aren’t supposed to eat, and lots of candy. When he babysat the other night, Tony even got to stay up late and watch movies! He’s a lucky little boy. Clint is taking full advantage of him as well. It’s awesome.

 

Tony thinks, that maybe he should make sure that Bucky and Natasha still think he’s amazing as well. He’s sure they don’t know anything about babies either. He bets that he could easily convince Bucky that he’s allowed three cookies after lunch. It seems like the kind of thing Bucky wouldn’t argue with him about.

 

Yep. He’s a lucky little boy. He’s got an amazing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com
> 
> BTW guys, I LOVE ideas on things you want to see in this series. It makes me SO happy to see you guys loving this one! I'm having so much fun writing it.


	3. Thor and Bruce come back

Tony’s tiny little lower lip wobbled, and he fell down onto his bottom in the play pen. Big crocodile formed in his eyes, before dripping down his chubby cheeks. “Daddy,  _ noooooo _ .”

 

Rhodey sighed, setting down his magazine before getting up to hand Tony his stuffed bunny. His baby boy could use the comfort. “I know, baby bug, you just don’t want to be there, do you? It’s ick.”

 

Tony nodded, sniffling while he clutched the stuffie tight to his chest. “Daddy, I come out now?”

 

Rhodey shook his head, looking sad, “No, you still have five minutes for time out. You didn’t make very good choices, so that means you need to stay there.”

 

Tony’s voice hitched a little, “But  _ Dada _ , no.”

 

Rhodey walked back to the couch, sitting back down. “Dada, yes.”

 

Tony sat down, sounding distraught. He needed to learn that throwing things and tantrums wasn’t a good way to say that you want something, though, so Rhodey left him there. Five minutes was like a lifetime to a baby, especially his baby, it was more than fair.

 

Steve came into the room from the kitchen, and his eyes immediately zeroed in on Tony in the play pen. Rhodey decided to stop him before he did something stupid. “Don’t talk to the baby. He’s still got three more minutes in time out.”

 

Steve gave him a wide eyed look, but nodded, coming over to sit next to Rhodey on the couch, while he gave Tony big upset puppy dog eyes. Nearly as upsetting as Tony was giving Rhodey. Steve was a good friend to his little baby boy.

 

When the quiet timer on Rhodey’s phone went off, Tony immediately tried to stand up so he could meet Rhodey at the edge of the playpen, and Rhodey let out a happy sigh picking Tony up into his arms.

 

Five minutes was a long time for him too.

 

***

 

Bruce and Thor were coming back today. Bruce has been off on a call with the Fantastic Four for the past week, cause he’s silly and doesn’t think that playing with his favorite littles is important enough to come back early for.

 

Thor’s been dealing with his brother the entire week though, which means that he’s probably gonna be sad and mopey for a few days.

 

Tony knows how to cheer him up.

 

When Thor came into the kitchen, quietly and with a sad look on his face. It’s okay if he couldn’t find a way to turn Tony back into an adult early, they know it won’t last forever, but if he’s been dealing with Loki this whole time, he’s probably upset about something.

 

Thor sat down at the table with a sigh, leaning back against the chair with an air of  _ tired _ about him. Tony decided that he’s needed here.

 

He came over to the side of the chair, and put a little hand on Thor’s arm, making the god look down at him in question. “Yes, little one?”

 

Tony gave him a sunshine-y smile, eyes big, and held up both hands to him. “Up.”

 

Thor nodded, scooping Tony up into his lap, and cuddling him close. “As you wish.”

 

Good. Tony likes that. Why can’t everyone just do what Tony wishes? It makes things so much easier. He decided not to dwell on that though, snuggling into Thor’s chest while he sucked contentedly on his pacifier, letting Thor snuggle his woes away.

 

***

 

Thor was awesome. He was like, the most awesome of all the awesome’s ever created. He was big and cuddly and loud and made sure that Tony was happy.

 

Also, he was good at playing airplanes.

 

Tony was a tuckered out little boy. He climbed down from his perch on top of the god’s shoulders, sagging into a pillow on the floor. He thinks it might be coming towards nap time, but he’d be damned if he’s gonna let Daddy put him down for sleepy times. He’s a big boy, he doesn’t need that. Daddy is silly.

 

Rhodey came into the room with a baby bottle, passing Thor on the couch with a smile. He wasn’t sure what made Thor so caring of his baby boy, or what kind of culture Asgard had to accept this kind of thing so easily, but he was grateful for him entertaining his little boy. He knew that Tony could be a handful sometimes, big or little. In fact, that statement makes up about ninety percent of his personality.

 

He handed the warm bottle down to his little boy. It was a meal replacement substance, since Tony keeps refusing solid foods for some reason, and Rhodey didn’t want him getting sick, but it tasted like vanilla, which was Tony’s favorite.

 

Tony took the bottle with a happy, sleepy smile. “Ta, Daddy.”

 

Rhodey ran one big hand through Tony’s messy curls while the baby got himself situated to suck at the bottle comfortably. “You’re welcome, bug.”

 

***

 

Bruce was the awesomest too.

 

When Tony woke up from the nap that Daddy had tricked him into -which was  _ not _ nice of you, Daddy- Bruce was in the living room with him, doing icky paperwork. What was so amazing about paperwork when he could, instead, cuddle his sweet baby nephew? Nothing, that’s what.

 

He stumbled up from the pillow he’d been sprawled out on, noting that Thor wasn’t here anymore, just Bruce, and looked around, snatching the sterilized pacifier that Daddy had left him on the coffee table -because Daddy says that germs are ick- and shoved it in his mouth. He stumbled, half blind, eyes squinted shut tiredly, and collided with Bruce’s legs, sucking hard on the paci while his little arms went around Bruce’s leg. Bruce’s hand came down to card through his curls like Daddy did, all soothing and nice like in a way that made Tony give a little sigh of pleasure. 

 

That felt nice.

 

“You have a nice nap, Tony?”

 

Tony sucked a few more times on the paci in his mouth, gradually relaxing against Bruce’s leg while the adult stared down at him with fond eyes. He rubbed his sleepy eyes against Bruce’s knee a few times, to help drive away the sleepies he was feeling, but finally looked up at him with a little smile behind his paci.

 

He held up both arms, silently asking to be picked up for a cuddle, and Bruce obliged, like usual, pulling him up into his lap, setting his paperwork aside so he could give his nephew a proper snuggle.

 

“‘S good, Uncle Bruce.”

 

Bruce turned to press a gentle kiss to Tony’s cheek, humming as he cuddled him closer. “That’s good, baby boy.”

 

Tony was quite content to sit here for a few more minutes, using the cuddle time to wake up before going back to playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we get a LOVELY visit from Pepper and Happy, who have, up till now, been too busy to visit their little nephew, but miss him lots and lots. (Ugh, I'm mostly writing this here so I REMEMBER because I work on like, fifty fics at once, so sometimes my timelines get mixed up.)

**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm planning on the second chapter to be HELLA long because it's gonna be CHOCK full of fluff and tiny baby Tony being small and cute and Rhodey dressing him up in cute baby clothes and really, it's gonna be cute, you'll love it, but I'm not posting it RIGHT NOW because I want it to be hella long and so I'm taking my time typing it, so hopwfully it's gonna be WAY longer than this one. Either way, it's gonna be big and full of fluff.


End file.
